


In Dreams

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, tropetastictueaday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: Link wakes to find Rhett deep in a dream





	In Dreams

“Link!”

Link woke with a start, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling above the top bunk. 

“Link!” came the repeated scream.

Link scrambled down the ladder and knelt by the bottom bunk. “Rhett, what’s wrong?” His voice trembled. 

But no answer came from the dark. “Rhett?” 

Rhett rolled in his sleep, now facing Link. His eyes were closed, but in the soft glow from nearby streetlights, Link could see that Rhett’s brow was furrowed in worry. 

Link collapsed to the floor, his heart still racing. Rhett’s cry had seemed filled with terror. He was thankful that Rhett was only dreaming, yet he feared the nightmare that plagued his friend. Rhett dreamed often, but he’d never woken Link out of a dead sleep. 

He took deep breaths, trying to relax, but didn’t want to leave Rhett’s side, in case the dream worsened.

“Mmmm, Link.” 

Link looked back to Rhett, whose face had relaxed into a languid half smile. Now Link was the one with the furrowed brow. 

Rhett let out a long sigh as he turned on his back. His blanket slid to the floor. Link watched in a mix of horror and fascination as Rhett slid his hands down his own torso, his large hands pressing into his hips and …

Link turned away. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Sure, he knew they both engaged in a fair bit of self-pleasure, but they’d never so much as accidentally walked in on each other. Watching, especially when Rhett wasn’t even awake, was the basest of crimes.

But … hadn’t Rhett said his name?

“Please,” came the whisper from the bed. “Please, Link.”

He couldn’t help himself. He looked. Rhett had freed himself, and was stroking his length with one hand. The other gripped the edge of the mattress, white-knuckled. 

He watched in wide-eyed astonishment as Rhett rocked his hips and moaned Link’s name over and over. Beads of sweat formed on Rhett’s brow. His breaths were fast and shallow.

It was only a twitch at first. A twitch, and then a tremble. Link buckled over as his erection took control. 

“No,” he whispered to himself. “No, no, no.” He shook his head, desperate to deny his desire. 

It was no use. He gave in, inhaling sharply as his fingers made contact. He nearly cried out as he wrapped his palm around himself. He watched, keeping pace with Rhett, moving and breathing in snyc.

He pitched forward as he felt himself draw close and he threw a hand out to catch himself on the bed. But underneath his hand, instead of the soft mattress, was Rhett’s hand.

Link froze. Rhett’s eyes flew open. He looked to Link, then to his own hand, still moving as if by its own accord. 

Link swallowed hard, his mind whirring as he tried to think of what to say, of how to excuse his transgression. But nothing came to mind. There was no way for him to explain it away.

Rhett’s hand stilled. He climbed out of the bed and knelt on the floor. Their bare knees touched as he pulled close to Link.

Link turned his face downward, afraid to look in Rhett’s eyes. But he felt Rhett’s finger tip his chin up, and their eyes met. Instead of the expected scorn, all Link found in Rhett’s eyes was desire. Link’s eyebrows turned upward with a question, and Rhett nodded. 

With deep trepidation, Link let his hand creep forward. Rhett, however, did not hesitate. There in the dark, on the floor of their dorm room, Rhett seized Link with his giant’s hand. Link gasped in pleasure and let his own uncertainty fall away. He found Rhett, surprised by how easy and natural it was to hold his friend’s length in his hand.

Neither man spoke as they brought each other closer and closer to the brink. At last, Rhett caught Link’s head in his hand and pressed their foreheads together. 

Link cried out as Rhett sped his movements. Link matched his speed, and Rhett groaned. 

Together, they came in ecstasy, spilling out hot and wet over their hands. Link collapsed into Rhett’s chest. 

When their breathing slowed, Link sat up, using his forearm to wipe the sweat from his face. He looked to Rhett for an explanation, or for a question, or for anything. Rhett didn't break his gaze, but he remained silent.

At last, Link spoke. “Now what?"


End file.
